


who am I to disagree?

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Квинн никого не слушает. Ей некого слушать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	who am I to disagree?

Ты думаешь, что сходишь с ума, но ты уже сошел с ума. Твой мозг прокурен до омертвения, каждая твоя клеточка черна, если жива, то зависит от нереальности.

Ты уже не живешь, и даже не выживаешь, и тем более не существуешь, ты – находишься на земле. Ты был рожден, ты жил, но ты умер. Подсознательно умер, нет у тебя ни души, ничего.

Мир не такой, каким бы ты мечтал его видеть. Мир – огромный Монстр, с зубами, с капающей слюной, зелеными соплями, кровью в глазах, с отравленной злобой на все человечество.

Ты хочешь спастись, но силы выкачали вместе с кровью, как будто ты донор.

Тебе не убежать от мира, от Монстра.

Тебе не убежать от своего мертвого сознания.

Монстр съел тебя давно, проглотил засохшее тело.

Монстр не жевал тебя, просто глотнул, а позже выблевал на асфальт.

Ты не вкусный, сказал он.

Ты мерзкий, сказал он.

Ты жалкий, ты даже мне не нужен, сказал он.

Но ты все равно мертвый где-то там, и все, что говорит о жизни, это все еще бьющееся сердце, еле-еле перекачивающее оставшуюся кровь туда-сюда, распространяя ее по органам.

Но… Есть ли ты? Может, ты фантазия самого себя?

*

Думается, когда кончаются сигареты – кончается жизнь, ведь ее не на что тратить. По крайней мере, так думает Квинн, та самая, кого выплюнул Монстр. 

Денег на что-либо нет совсем. А откуда им быть? Она маленькая шваль, изгой, ничтожество, не имеющая уважения, не имеющая ничего.

Ее давно обходят стороной, ее давно никто не видит. Она – невидимка, ищущая что-то, нет, кого-то для себя, похожего на нее, понимающего ее.

Когда-то Квинн думала, что нашла этого ”кого-то”. Думала, что это Рэйчел с ее густо подведенными черным глазами, синими прядями в волосах, такой же черной до черноты одеждой и молчаливым взглядом.

Но она куда-то делась. Она, кто-то, исчезла так же, как и появилась.

Молча.

*

Старый гараж Пака заменил ей дом.

Сломанная раскладушка с жестким матрасом и дырявым пледом заменили ей постель.

Запах бензина и вонючей машины заменили ей цветочный запах магазина.

Крысы и тараканы заменили ей _друзей_.

Она говорит с ними, как пришибленная, рассказывает о своих делах, проблемах, об оставшихся мечтах, если они действительно еще есть, о том, что ей все еще кто-то нужен.

Крысы и тараканы слушают.

Крысы и тараканы никуда не убегают.

Крысы и тараканы думают, если думают, что она просто чокнулась.

Крысы и тараканы знают, что они ее молчаливые психологи.

Крысы и тараканы спят под раскладушкой, оберегают ее.

Крысы и тараканы – все, что у нее есть.

*

У каждого есть свое место на земле, не всех сожрал Монстр, кого-то он пощадил. 

У каждого есть свое место на земле, просто место, где ему хорошо и где ему можно быть.

Бар ”Смерть прошла, жизнь не пришла” – место Квинн. 

Смешно.

И Квинн тоже смешно. Бар привлек ее именно названием, еще хорошим барменом и музыкой. Джаз, соул, блюз и кантри, легкий рок. Никакой попсы, заевшей в ушах, ничего нагружающего.

Живая музыка, живая как жизнь, но не как Квинн.

Здесь можно курить – тебе ничего не скажут.

Здесь можно пить, пока не умрешь – тебе ничего не скажут.

Здесь можно убить кого-то – тебе ничего не скажут.

Отличное место, чтобы заливаться текилой, слезами, жевать сигареты и блевать в туалете.  
Это ее место.

*

Говорят, есть разные наркотики. Вызывающие зависимость и легкие, от которых получаешь мимолетный кайф, и тебе не хочется их еще минимум месяц.

Квинн никого не слушает. Ей некого слушать.

Квинн не нужны наркотики. Ей не нужен кайф.

Ей хочется забыться или умереть. Но не от передозировки. Все будут презирать ее еще больше. А есть кому презирать? Можно и умереть.

Мысли о суициде не покидают ее давно. Но зачем лишать себя… не понятно чего. Ее никто не пожалеет, никто не похоронит ее, никто не скажет хорошего слова. 

Никто.

_Ищи_ , говорит ей Монстр, ищи или всегда так будет.

*

В баре много людей, не протолкнуться. Все места заняты. Какой-то сраный праздник, который нужен, чтобы нажраться и веселиться до утреннего похмелья, и отсутствия головы.

Квинн пришла первой, успела занять себе место.

От нее воняет гаражом, чем-то мертвым, кислыми сигаретами, испорченными духами.

Рядом с ней есть пустой стул. 

К ней никто не подойдет, никто, кроме то ли Джейка, то ли Джека, то ли Джона-бармена, не поговорит с ней.

От нее воняет одиночеством. А знаете, как оно воняет? 

Смертью.

Смерть тоже воняет. Ее слышно. Бывают предчувствия, кровь застывает, сердце останавливается, нос морщится от запаха гнили, в душе собираются шабаши, и костер горит, догорает.

Ее снова обходят стороной.

\- Фабрей, как всегда?

Она кивает то ли Джейку, то ли Джеку, то ли Джону-бармену.

*

Людей поменьше, но так же громко. Квинн отвыкла от тишины, отвыкла от шума, отвыкла от всего, привыкла ни к чему.

Пак обещал забрать ее после двенадцати. 

Странно, что Пак ей что-то обещал.

Странно, что Пак вообще есть.

Пак уничтожил ее жизнь, она пошла ко дну, глубокому дну без дна, черно-синему, со своими доисторическими рыбешками, которые никогда не знали света.

Пак ей не друг.

Пак ей все тот же никто.

Но Пак есть.

Есть и это все еще странно, как и раньше.

Он почему-то всегда где-то рядом, где-то зачем, где-то почему-то.

Это радует.

Это не радует.

\- Фабрей, добавить?

Она кивает то ли Джейку, то ли Джеку, то ли Джону-бармену.

*

Ближе к одиннадцати к ней подсаживается парень.

Впервые, через несколько лет, к ней кто-то подсел и не скривился.

Он выглядел молодым, может ее возраста, может младше, может, может.

\- Парень, тебя тоже жизнь поебала хорошо?

Он не отвечает, смотрит безумными глазами на свой стакан, а зрачки все расширяются и расширяются, сливаясь с потемневшей радужкой.

\- Вот надо ж было так наколоться…

Он поворачивает к ней голову и все так же безумно улыбается. Глаза кажутся сплошь почерневшими, как у демонов в знаменитом ”Сверхъестественном”.

\- Блейн.

\- Ну и хорошо. Тебе меня знать не обязательно.

\- Как скажешь.

*

Она почему-то заказывает ему выпить.

Она почему-то говорит с ним.

Нет, он почему-то говорит с ней.

Они смеются хриплыми прокуренными и пропитыми голосами, дурачатся, превращаясь в обдолбленных малолеток.

У Квинн нет денег, они есть у Пака. Пак все оплатит, но зачем ему это?

Квинн не верит в то, что он ее любит, он может жалеть ее, но не любить.

*

Блейн смешной, Блейн потерянный, Блейн такой, как она.

Блейн это Квинн. Квинн это Блейн. 

Нельзя подумать, что у нее или у него раздвоение личности.

Они просто есть вдвоем.

*

Монстр больше не смеется над ней.

Монстр куда-то пропал, как когда-то пропала Рэйчел.

Монстр осторожничает с ней.

Монстр знает, Квинн Фабрей нашла себе подобного, и теперь таких же мертвых телом, и душой двое.

Монстр не станет есть ее, он не станет есть его.

Монстр не хочет отравиться ими, ведь они оба отравлены им.

Монстр ничего не спрашивает у нее или у него.

Только один раз, только один вопрос, странный и важный вопрос:

\- Довольна ли ты _этим_?

Ответ такой же странный и важный, ее подержит Блейн, она знает, еще где-то есть Пак.

\- Кто я, чтобы не согласиться?

\- _Никто_ , шепчет Монстр, хищно улыбаясь и жуя очередную жертву.


End file.
